Economics
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Economics course. Economics * Add free, open Economic's course below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Quiggin, John. 2010. Five Zombie Economic Ideas That Refuse to Die. October 15. Foreign Policy. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Lissack, Michael. 2010. Fix Housing -- Fix the Economy. Naples, FL: fixhousing.blogspot.com Mankiw, Greg. 2010. Grading Econ Textbooks on Climate Change. December 1. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. Greg Mankiw's Blog: Random Observations for Students of Economics. ("Professor of economics at Harvard University, where I teach introductory economics (ec 10) among other courses."). (gregmankiw.blogspot.com). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Smith, Yves. 2010. Naked Capitalism: . nakedcapitalism.com Select Book Reviews Solow, Robert M. 2011. Working in the Dark. (Book review of Syliva Nassar's Grand Pursuit: The Story of Economic Genius). September 28. www.tnr.com. Whitfield, John. 2011. Libertarians With Antlers: What Robert H. Frank's The Darwin Economy Gets Wrong About Evolution. Sept. 28. slate.com. Select Books Congdon, William J. Congdon, Jeffrey R. Kling, and Sendhil Mullainathan. 2011. Policy and Choice: Public Finance through the Lens of Behavioral Economics. (Free Book). (http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2011/04/free-book-well-worth-your-time.html). Washington DC: Brookings Institution Press. Coyle, Diane. 2011. The Economics of Enough: How to Run the Economy as If the Future Matters. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Greco, Thomas H. 2009. The End of Money and the Future of Civilization. White River Jct., Vt: Chelsea Green Publishing. Ip, Greg. 2010. The Little Book of Economics: How the Economy Works in The Real World. New York, NY: Wiley. Morgenson, Gretchen. 2011. Reckless Endangerment: How Outsized Ambition, Greed and Corruption Led to Economic Armageddon. Times Books. Schiller, Robert. 2011. Robert Shiller on Human Traits Essential to Capitalism. (Yale economist Robert Shiller argues that rising inequality in the US was a major cause of the recent crisis, and little is being done to address it. He chooses books that give insight into human nature). The Browser. Freshman Economics Harvard Professor of Economics' 2009 Freshman Seminar: The Worldly Philosophers, by Robert Heilbroner Spin-Free Economics, by Nariman Behravesh Capitalism and Freedom, by Milton Friedman Equality and Efficiency: The Big Tradeoff, by Arthur Okun Nudge, by Richard Thaler and Cass Sunstein The Return of Depression Economics, by Paul Krugman Animal Spirits, by George Akerlof and Robert Shiller The Myth of the Rational Voter, by Bryan Caplan Economic Gangsters, by Raymond Fisman and Edward Miguel The Price of Everything, by Russell Roberts Superfreakonomics, by Stephen Dubner and Steven Levitt Greg Mankiw's 2009 Harvard Ec 10 course - http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2009/08/impossible-task.html Harvard Professor of Economics' 2010 Freshman Seminar: Here are the books we are reading this year (in this order): The Worldly Philosophers, by Robert Heilbronr Reinventing the Bazaar: A Natural History of Markets, by John McMillan Thinking Strategically, by Avinash Dixit and Barry Nalebuff Capitalism and Freedom, by Milton Friedman Equality and Efficiency: The Big Tradeoff, by Arthur Okun Nudge, by Richard Thaler and Cass Sunstein How the Economy Works, by Roger E.A. Farmer The Return of Depression Economics, by Paul Krugman The Road to Serfdom, Friedrich Hayek The Myth of the Rational Voter, by Bryan Caplan The Big Questions, by Steven Landsburg Greg Mankiw's 2010 Harvard Ec 10 course - http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/09/this-years-freshman-seminar.html Economics' Books for Children Rodgers, Yana van der Meulen. 2010. Yana van der Meulen Rodgers on Economics Books for Young Children. The Browser. Select Competitions Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Economics Video Contest. February 8. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com St. Louis Fed 2010. National Economic Education Video Competition for College Students. St Louis, MO: St. Louis Federal Reserve Bank. Select Countries Cochrane, John H. 2010. Geithner's Global Central Planning: The Chinese government's accumulation of U.S. debt represents a tragic investment decision, not a currency-manipulation effort. October 26. New York, NY: online.wsj.com/article Select Economics Humor Mankiw, Greg, and Harvard economics' Students. 2010. Colbert Effect http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/10/colbert-effect.html. October 26. (and Harvard's Respectably French - http://respectablyfrench.com/rfv2/). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/10/colbert-effect.html. Select Games Economic Games. 2010. Economic Games. Queensland, Australia: Griffith University and Australian Learning and Teaching Counsel. Select Journals, Serials, etc. Brookings Papers on Economic Activity. Brookings Papers on Economic Activity. (Open Access). Washington, DC: The Brookings Institution. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. BPEA is open access. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com McAfee, R. Preston. 2010. EDIFYING EDITING. (on editing articles in Economics' journals). Vol. 55, No. 1 (Spring 2010). American Economist. Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Daily, Gretchen. 2011. InVEST: Integrated Valuation of Ecosystem Services and Tradeoffs. Stanford, CA: Stanford University - The Natural Capital Project. Select References Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. The Economics of Paying for Disaster Relief: Paul Krugman discusses. Steve Landsburg responds. August 31. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011.Hayek and Keynes: An excerpt from Silvia Nasar's new book, The Grand Pursuit: The Story of Economic Genius. September 14. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. How to Break Bread With the Republicans. January 1. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. If You Have the Answers, Tell Me. May 7. (also, Macroeconomic Uncertainties - http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2011/05/macroeconomic-uncertainties.html). New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. The Rate of Return on Human Capital - David Leonhardt reports. June 27. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. theodp. 2011. Google/Facebook: Do-Not-Track Threatens CA Economy. May 7. yro.slashdot.org. Bioregionalism Greco Jr., Thomas H. 2010. Proposal – A Bioregional Economic Development Program Based on Mutual Credit Clearing. beyondmoney.net. Indigenous Peoples of Canada. 2010. Bioregional Economics. Chase, B.C.: Working Group on Indigenous Food Sovereignty. Blogosphere and Economics Mankiw, Greg. 2010. Department of "Huh"? (Why Oh Why Can't We Have a Better Blogosphere? Brad DeLong Edition). November 23. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. California Mankiw, Greg. 2010. Fun Fact of the Day: California Edition. May 12. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Capitalism Harvey, David. 2010. The Enigma of Capital and the Crises of Capitalism. Profile Books. Consumers Revkin, Andrew C. 2010. A Black Friday Push, From Twitter to Beijing. November 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Behavioral Econ Business Plan http://gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2011/02/behavioral-econ-business-plan.html. February 7. New York, NY: The New York Times. Debt Graeber, David. 2011. What is Debt? – An Interview with Economic Anthropologist David Graeber. August 26. nakedcapitalism.com. Developing World and Risks of Markets Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Are emerging and developed economies switching place? Alan Taylor ponders the question. June 8. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Economic Competition Krugman, Paul. 2011. http://www.nytimes.com/2011/01/24/opinion/24krugman.html The Competition Myth]. March 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Economics and the Future Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. It’s 2026, and the Debt Is Due. March 26. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Our Negative Bequest to Our Children. May 12. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Economic Growth Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. The Disappointing Recovery. July 8. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. How to Grow the Economy: Bruce Bartlett takes on Tim Pawlenty. June 11. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Fred Bergsten on Net Exports. September 28. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Economic Optimism Tierney, John. 2010. Economic Optimism? Yes, I’ll Take That Bet. December 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Economic Stimulus Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Peter Diamond on Stimulus. September 28. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Tyson, Laura. 2010. Why We Need a Second Stimulus. August 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Economic Theory Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Empiricists versus Theorists: Christy Romer on the monetary policy debate. February 27. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Economics of Philanthropy Economics Teaching Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Economics Teaching Conference. August 17. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Economists Mankiw, Greg. 2011. A Poll of Economists: Who are economists' favorite economists?. May 15. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Segal, David. 2010. The X Factor of Economics: People. October 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Environment Moir, John. 2011. An Economist for Nature Calculates the Need for More Protection. (See Stanford's Gretchen Daily's "InVEST - Integrated Valuation of Ecosystem Services and Trade-offs" software above). August 8. New York, NY: The New York Times. Revkin, Andrew. 2010. Seeking a Meaningful Price on Carbon/. December 22. New York, NY: The New York Times. Federal Reserve Bernanke, Chairman Ben S. 2010. Causes of the Recent Financial and Economic Crisis. September 2. (Before the Financial Crisis Inquiry Commission, Washington, D.C.). Washington, DC: federalreserve.gov/newsevents/testimony Diamond, Peter. 2011. When a Nobel Prize Isn’t Enough. June 5. New York, NY: The New York Times. Lebleu, Guillaume. 2011. Reading notes on Bernanke’s roadmap speech. September 17. lebleu.org Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Kevin Warsh: An interview with the departing Fed governor. June 3. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Forests and Economics Financial Crises Chan, Sewell. 2011. Financial Meltdown Was ‘Avoidable,’ Inquiry Concludes. January 25. New York, NY: The New York Times. Free Trade Reinhardt, Uwe E. How Convincing Is the Case for Free Trade?. February 18. New York, NY: economix.blogs.nytimes.com. Fixing the Economy Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Fixing Our Sick Economy. September 10. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Grading and Economics Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Partisan Grading. May 20. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. The Great Depression Barro, Robert. 2009. Macroeconomic Effects from Government Purchases and Taxes. (Related paper here: http://ideas.repec.org/p/nbr/nberwo/15369.html). National Science Foundation. Bernanke, Ben S. 2004. Essays on the Great Depression. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Cole, Harold and Lee Ohanian. 2003. The Great Depression in the United States from a Neoclassical Perspective. (Also here: http://www.economics.hawaii.edu/research/seminars/02-03/02-21.pdf). (Research Department Staff Report XXX.). Federal Reserve Bank of Minneapolis Friedman Milton and Anna Jacobson Schwartz. 1971. Monetary History of the United States, 1867-1960. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. The Mistake of 1937: Gauti Eggertsson of the NY Fed examines an historic parallel to our current macro situation. June 3. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Ramey, Valerie. 2009. Identifying Government Spending Shocks: It’s All in the Timing. (http://econ.ucsd.edu/~vramey/research/IdentifyingGovt.pdf). University of California, San Diego. (Harvard Professor Robert Barro’s Five Great Books on the Depression - http://five-books.com/interviews/robert-barro) Happiness Norberg-Hodge, Helena, Steven Gorelick & John Page. 2011. The Economics of Happiness. (Documentary). theeconomicsofhappiness.org Healthcare Holtz-Eakin, Douglas, Joseph Antos and James C. Capretta. 2011. Health Care Repeal Won't Add to the Deficit. January 19. New York, NY: Wall Street Journal. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Health Inequality Via Peter Orszag. June 22. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Seriously, Some Consensus About Health Care. June 18. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. What would repeal of Obamacare do to the budget deficit?. January 19. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Palfrey, Judith. 2010. The Ballot Box and Health. (With cost estimates). November 01. Cambridge, MA: The Harvard Crimson. History of Economics Mankiw, Greg. 2011. An Animated 4-Minute History of Econ. August 26. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Households Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Household Expectations. May 31. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Inequality and Redistribution Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Increasing Inequality around the World. May 4. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. International Economics Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Choices for Greece: Tyler Cowen tells us not to expect much happy news.. July 5. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2011/07/choices-for-greece.html. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. The European Debt Crisis: As seen by economists Francesco Giavazzi and Anil Kashyap. July 21. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com/ Internet and Economics Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Google Plays the Yield Curve. May 17. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Jobs Greenstone, Michael and Adam Looney. 2010. The Long Road Back to Full Employment: How the Great Recession Compares to Previous U.S. Recessions. August 6. Washington, DC: The Brookings Institution. Job Program for the Supercommittee (editorial). 2011. Job Program for the Supercommittee. September 08. New York, NY: The New York Times. Leopold, Les. 2010. When Will We Face Up to the Enormity of the Jobs Crisis?. November 12. White River Jct.: VT: Chelsea Green. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Jobs, Jobs, Jobs. February 11. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Striking Fact of the Day - about Total Employment Level. March 09. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Why aren't businesses hiring?. July 15. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Reich, Robert. 2011. The State of Working America. New York, NY: The New York Times. Labor Card, David. 1991. The Effect of Unions on the Level and Distribution of Wages: A Longitudinal Analysis. Number 287, July 1991, revised March 1995. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Industrial Relations Section Working Paper. Card, David. 1987. Supply and Demand in the Labor Market. Number 228, November. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Industrial Relations Section Working Paper. Card, David, (with Orley Ashenfelter). 1981. Using Longitudinal Data to Measure Minimum Wage Effects." September 1981. London, UK: Center for Labour Economics, London School of Economics Discussion Paper. Freeman, Richard, with Eve Gerber (interviewer). 2011. Richard B. Freeman on Labour Unions: Harvard professor discusses the history and theory of unions – and explains why Wisconsin governor Scott Walker should heed the example of Australia’s ex-PM, John Howard. March 6. thebrowser.com Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Incentivizing Customers to Monitor Workers. February 9. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Manufacturing Mankiw, Greg. 2011. The State of U.S. Manufacturing. February 6. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Money Hamilton, James. 2011. How the Fed prints money without any ink: If the Federal Reserve's quantitative easing program is printing money, why is the growth of new currency in circulation below average?. February 18. finance.fortune.cnn.com What does one TRILLION dollars look like?. 2011. What does one TRILLION dollars look like?. pagetutor.com Pigou Club and Economics Mankiw, Greg. 2011. A Reading for the Pigou Club. August 15. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Poverty Eckholm, Erik. 2010. Recession Raises Poverty Rate to a 15-Year High. September 16. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mandell, Betty Reid. 2011. The Media, the Poor, and SSI. January 22. New York, NY: New Politics. Wen, Patricia. 2011. The Other Welfare. January 22. Boston, MA: The Boston Globe. Prices Gopinath, Gita. 2011. Chasing prices: Economist Gopinath uses both theory and data to learn truths. February 22. Cambridge, MA: Harvard Gazette. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. I agree with Paul Krugman. May 7. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Productivity Rogoff, Kenneth. 2010. An Age of Diminished Expectations?. August 3. New York, NY: www.project-syndicate.org/commentary/rogoff71/English Recessions Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Lucas on the Great Recession. June 2. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Rent Control Mankiw, Greg. 2011. The Lucky Break of Rent Control. February 5. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Small Business Hassett, Kevin and Alan Viard. 2010. Counting Small Businesses. September 3. (see also: http://online.wsj.com/article/SB10001424052748703959704575454061524326290.html). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/09/counting-small-businesses.htm. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. A Small Step in the Right Direction. September 07. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Social Security in the U.S. Mandel, Marvin. 2011. Simple Solutions: to the deficit, Medicare, and the Social Security problems. February 26. New York, NY: New Politics. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Paul Samuelson on Social Security. September 10. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Mankiw, Greg. 2010. The Simpson-Bowles Social Security Plan - Chuck Blahous explains it.. November 11. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Mankiw, Greg. 2010. The Simpson-Bowles Social Security Plan Reform. November 29. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Spreading Wealth Around Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2010. Presidential Address: Spreading the Wealth Around: Reflections Inspired by Joe the Plumber. (www.palgrave-journals.com/eej/) 36, (285–298). Eastern Economic Journal. Stocks Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Robert Shiller on Stock Valuations. September 28. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Stop Coddling the Rich Buffett, Warren. 2011. Coddling the Rich. New York, NY: The New York Times. Taxes Mankiw, Greg. 2010. The Blur Between Spending and Taxes. November 20. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. I Can Afford Higher Taxes. But They’ll Make Me Work Less. October 9. New York, NY: The New York Times. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. The Progressivity of the Tax System. September 20. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, Greg. 2010. The Tax Deal. December 7. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. A Conservative’s Case for a Gas Tax. June 24. New York, NY: The New York Times. U.S. Federal Budget Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Alternative Fiscal Futures. April 22. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Former Fed Officials Opine. August 6. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. President Obama's Budget. February 17. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. CEA Chairs on the Budget Deficit. (Unsustainable budget threatens nation - http://www.politico.com/news/stories/0311/51864.html - An important article signed by a bipartisan group of ten former chairmen and chairwomen of the Council of Economic Advisers. I have never before had such a large and distinguished group of coauthors). March 24. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Revkin, Andrew C. 2011. A Budget Map Reveals a Troubled Future. February 21. New York, NY: The New York Times. Samuelson, Robert. 2011. A Missed Opportunity On the Budget. January 27. Real Clear Markets. Unemployment Barro, Robert. 2010. The Folly of Subsidizing Unemployment: My calculations suggest the jobless rate could be as low as 6.8%, instead of 9.5%, if jobless benefits hadn't been extended to 99 weeks. August 30. New York, NY: Wall Street Journal. Bartlett, Bruce. 2011. Misrepresentations, Regulations and Jobs. October 4. New York, NY: economix.blogs.nytimes.com. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. How much unemployment is structural?. January. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. A Plan for Zero Unemployment. September 10. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Virtual Economy Castronova, Edward. 2010. An Exodus Recession?. November 10. terranova.blogs.com Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations U.S. Federal Budget Carter, Shan, Matthew Ericson, David Leonhardt, Bill Marsh and Kevin Quealy. 2010. Budget Puzzle: You Fix the Budget. New York, NY: The New York Times. Lyman, John. 2010. New in Public Data Explorer: Visualize the US Budget. December 1. Moutain View, CA: googlepublicpolicy.blogspot.com Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Mankiw, Greg. 2008. Study Guide for Mankiw's Principles of Economics (5th ed.). South-Western College Pub. Select Syllabi Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Colander. 2009. Economics (8th ed.). McGraw-Hill. Krugman and Wells. 2009. Economics. (2nd ed.). Worth. Mankiw, N. Gregory, and Laurence Ball. 2011 (forthcoming. Macroeconomics and the Financial System. (Free Chapter 19). Worth Publishers. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Principles of Macroeconomics (6th ed.). Cengage Learning. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. What's new in the new edition?. March 11. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Select Video and Audio Benkler, Yochai. 2009. After Selfishness - Wikipedia 1, Hobbes 0 at Half Time. (July 24). Cambridge, MA: Harvard University. Cassidy, John, and James Surowiecki;The Political Scene: John Cassidy and James Surowiecki on the politics behind Obama’s new economic proposals. (The Political Scene, A weekly podcast about Washington). September 13. New York, NY: The New Yorker. Ferguson, Charles. 2010. Inside Job Trailers & Video Clips (6 videos). ("A wake-up call of macroeconomic proportions"). Belgium. Hazard, Merle. 2010. Double Dippin' (music video). http://www.merlehazard.com/ Hazard, Merle. 2011. Feelin' Lousy - Financially Groov in Song. March 3. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. The Challenges Facing Monetary and Fiscal Policy. April 15. Cincinnati, OH: The University of Cincinnati. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. I talk to Reuters. August 8. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2010. Laura Tyson and Me on NPR- Obama's Economic Plan Face Gridlock in Congress. (NPR's All Things Considered). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. NPR reports ... on a meeting of economists at MIT. January 28. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Tax Justice - PBS Video. January 29. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2010. Taxing Times for Americans - Hear Me Squawk. (CNBC). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Morgenson, Gretchen. 2011. How 'Reckless' Greed Contributed To Financial Crisis. May 24. National Public Radio. NPR: Planet Money Podcast. 2010. NPR: Planet Money Podcast. National Public Radio. Papola, Papola and Russ Roberts. 2010. "Fear the Boom and Bust" a Hayek vs. Keynes Rap Anthem. Youtube.com. Papola, Papola and Russ Roberts. 2011. Keynes vs. Hayek Round Two. April 28. (Greg Mankiw's blog) Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Perry, Mark. 2010. Follow the Money: Human Mobility and Effective Communities. gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/05/follow-money.html Reich, Robert E. 2011. The Truth About the Economy. MoveOn.org. Schumacher, E.F. 1977 -ish. E.F. Schumacher on Economics as if People Mattered, Buddhist Economics, etc.. archive.org/search.php?query=e.%20schumacher Economic Stimulus Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. Peter Diamond on Stimulus. September 28. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Economics' Humor Bauman, Yoram. 2010. 2010 American Economic Association humor session. American Economic Association. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Finally, some good economic news: Manufacturers of Downward Arrows Post Record Profits. August 28. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Mankiw, Greg, and Harvard economics' Students. 2010. The Colbert Effect. October 26. (and Harvard's Respectably French - http://respectablyfrench.com/rfv2/). Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com/2010/10/colbert-effect.html. Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Ten Principles of Economics, in Limericks: From Dr. Goose. September 1. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Economics' Videos for Children Mankiw, N. Gregory. 2011. The Rainbow Fish, Revised. July 27. gregmankiw.blogspot.com. Healthcare Goodman, Amy. 2011. Vermont Governor Peter Shumlin Moves to Create Single-Payer Healthcare System. January 21. DemocracyNow.org Internet and Economics Hugh, Edward. 2011. How Life In The Internet Changes The Practice Of Macroeconomics. February 14. London, UK: London School of Economics. Jobs Brancaccio, David. 2010. Fixing the Future: NOW visits US communities using innovative approaches to create jobs and build prosperity. (Local, sustainable jobs and cooperatives). PBS. Symposiums Mankiw, Greg. 2011. MIT Symposium of Macroeconomists. February 25. Cambridge, MA: gregmankiw.blogspot.com Tax Justice Mankiw, Greg. 2011. Tax Justice. January 29. Cambridge, MA: PBS. Select Websites Select Wikis Austrian Economics' Wiki: http://austrianeconomics.wikia.com Select World University and School Wiki Pages Business Management: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Business_Management Cooperatives: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Cooperatives Economics: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Economics Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love Fundraising: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Fundraising Labor Economics: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Labor_Economics Political Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Political_Science Small Business: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Small_Business Social Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Social_Science Urban Studies and Planning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Urban_Studies_and_Planning WUaS Job Hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise e.g. find a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely ... Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World ScienceSim. 2011. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - Scott WorldUniversity - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Buzz's World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups's World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Agriculture School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Agriculture_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!